Recommended Characters Adventures
INFO: This is a story i made with my own imagination.This will include the 50-ish recomended charcters and others (Like OC's Object shows charcters blah blah). The Episode will be fun! Also you can only Edit if you are not NLG343 (can edit now) And without my permision, for charcters suggestion out it in the comments, And i will conside doing that so Episode 1:My Name is..............................Balloony! Balloony:Hi, My name is Balloony and i live North-east GoikyWhere every Object Lives, It's like the suburdia of Goiky Town main street, I Am 16 Years old and i am in grade 7The Rules in Goiky are very weird, I Moved From BallongilimaczijaThe Land Where The Balloons live, you see Goiky Land it's in 23 Regions the middle one it's Goiky town and the capital, Yoyleland is a de facto Observer region, And i Speak 67 LanguagesHalf of them are unknown I am a girl and i left my friends to move in the most beautidull city at the most beautifull School called The International School Of Goikyland!Yep. PallooncinoBallony father, Pallooncino means Balloon in Italian (Also Balloony dad is italian):Mia Figlia, tempo per la scuola!"My daughter time for school" BallooniaBalloony Mother:Yeah can you stop self-speaking and come down there Balloony:Okay, Mom and Dad! Pallooncino:Okay so mia figila"My Daughter", aren't you happy that you go to the most beautifull school in the whole Goiky *A Map of Goiky show's up marking the spot where Balloony school is* Balloonia:Okay it's like 6:25 AM, I Guess you need to go Balloony:Bye! Baloonia: See you later! Balloony Balloony:Okay, Luckly i have my GPS With me, so i will know where i am going! Eggy:Hi! Balloony:Hi, Who are you! Eggy:I Am Eggnoguts Pablo the 3rdWut? but call me Eggy! Balloony:Okay My Full Name Is Balloony Yxpereia Callocinni Palamela Eggy:So Balloony right? Balloony:Yep! Barf Bag:Oh No... I am not feeling so good! Eggy: *gets vomited on* Argh! Hold it next time, geez! (Basketball walks by) Basketball: *sees Balloony* New student? OK, then. *walks up to Balloony* Hello. Balloony: Oh, um... hello. Basketball: Oh, by the way... *whispers in Balloony's ear* Eggy and Barf Bag are the pranksters here, and everyone's getting annoyed of them. So please, watch out for them. Balloony: Got it. Who are you? Basketball: My name is Micheal B. Johnson Jr. A spin-off of Micheal Jordan and Magic Johnson, two great NBA Players, but you can call me Basketball, because I am athletic. Balloony: Why that? Basketball: It's just better to be called that. We are objects, remember? Balloony: Oh. Basketball: See you at school! Balloony: See you. (As Basketball leaves, Gaty enters.) Gaty: Hey, bestie! Wanna walk toghether?Gaty Have legs Balloony: Sure. Gaty: *while walking* Anyways, do you hate the fact that we are still wearing school uniforms in this school? They're kinda itchy... Balloony: Yeah. But when I first put the uniform on, I hated it in general. Gaty: Why? Balloony: I just don't like wearing skirts...Balloony is a Girl as i listed before Gaty:Yeah, i think it's 7:45 Am, we don't need to be late Balloony:On it Omnes They all go to school a Big school named "The International Goiky School Apears. As they walk to the entrance, Basketball meets them. Basketball: Earlier than expected. Balloony: Really? Basketball: The first class starts at 8:20 AM. Wait... not the first class. Oh, who am I kidding? It's the first day of school! Let's get in. Balloony: Sure. they walk, Cake stops them. Cake: Hi-. Basketball: Hey, Cake! Didn't move to France, did you? Cake: No, my father said it was too dangerous. Basketball: You mea- Gaty: That was the TOR.Terrorist Objects Revengers Not ISIS Cake: Atta girl! Gaty: *rolls eyes* Cake: Well, what else? Gaty: I got new glasses. Cake: No you didn't, you silly! Basketball: I thought Clock got new glasses. Gaty: Clock already lost his glasses. Cake: Oh. Gaty: Also, I can actually moonwalk. Moon walking was based off popular Micheal Jackson. Clock: Well... how about that. Balloony: Who are you? Clock: Well, my name is Clock. Balloony: The Clock that lost his new- Clock: Um.... Yeah. Fanny: Hey, I found your glasses. Clock: Oh, thank goodness. Fanny: Hey there, came from Blockbusters. Blockbusters is one of those retails that was a big hit until it was closed down. Gaty: That retail closed already. Eggy: So he's dumb? Fanny: Umm, no. My father worked there before. Clock: AND YOU, EGGY, CAN SHUT UP! Eggy: Clock, I'm sure you can go off into the sewers. A similarity to the TMNT. Clock: I'm gonna kick you and break you. Eggy: W0t m8 (Clock breaks Eggy.) Basketball: Good job. Fanny: Let me blow these pieces away Clock: Okay, Fanny. (Fanny blows Eggy's pieces away.) (Eggy is recovered by the GSMRC) Fanny: Oh, hey Snowball. Snowball: Don't talk to me. Fanny: Woah, dude. You have been my friend for a long time. Snowball: Yeah. It has been a long time since I came to this place. Gaty: Should we go in? Clock: Yeah. Lets. (At the class) Bottle: Barfy, go get Gaty. Gaty: I HEARD THAT! (The intercom comes on. The new principal, Jason Case, speaks.) Mr. Case: Ladies and Gentlemen, I will tell you right now that school is now in session. Please go to your class immediately. Thank you so much! (The intercom hangs up.) Balloony: Who is he? Gaty: That's our new principal, Mr. Case. Balloony: What happened the the old one? Gaty: Headmistress Golf Ball? Balloony: Yeah. Fanny: I didn't like her that much. Gaty: I have to agree with you. Balloony: What happened, though? Gaty: SHE PUNISHED ME FROM ART FOR CALLING HER A ART FAIL! (Camera pans to 1 painting, which is vandalized by students.) Balloony: Did she leave perminately? Blocky: She probably did. Gallery BalloonyIDFB.png|Balloony (Protagonist) BasketballIDFB.png|Basketball (Protagonist) NEwGatymanG.png|Gaty (Protagonist) CakeNEW.png|Cake (Protagonist) Clickclock.png|Clock (Protagonist) FannyIDFB.png|Fanny (Protagonist) Pine tree wordless.png|Pine Tree (Protagonist) Baseball Cap OC.png|Baseball Cap (Protagonist) CloudyIDFB.png|Cloudy (Protagonist) New Eraser Pose.png|Eraser (Protagonist) Blocky-1454153956.png|Blocky (Protagonist) Tree BFMR.png|Tree (Protagonist) Bell IDFB.png|Bell (Protagonist) Remote-1.png|Remote (Protagonist) LollipopIDFB.png|Lollipop (Neutral) Gelatint (New Pose2).png|Gelatint (Neutral) 60. Bracelety.png|Bracelety (Neutral) Snowball Pose .png|Snowball (Neutral) Eggy Intro.png|Eggy (Antagonist) Barf Bag 2.png|Barf Bag (Antagonist) Bottle-1475371511.png|Bottle (Antagonist) References Category:RetroPineTree Category:Shows Made by RetroPineTree